Dropkick Murphys and Sabaton songs
by Dr.Richoften
Summary: this is a story of Songs made by my 2 favorite bands
1. Primo Victoria

this is a song fic with 2 of my favorite bands so enjoy these will be based on random things to start of is the awesome song from Sabaton...Primo Victoria!

Primo Victoria lyrics:

Through the gates of hell

as we make our way to heaven

Through the Nazi lines!

Primo Victoria!

We've been training for years

Now we're ready to strike

As the great operation begins

we're the first wave on shore

we're the first ones to fall

Yet soldiers have fallen before

in the dawn

they will pay

their lives as the price

History's written today

it's a burning inferno

know that nothing remains

As our forces advance on the Beach

Aiming for heaven

though serving in hell

Victory's ours

Their forces will fall

(chorus)

through the gates of hell

as we make our way to heaven

through the Nazi lines

Primo Victoria

on the 6th of June

on the shores of western Europe 1944

D-day apon us!

(end of chorus)

We've been here before

used to this kind of war

Crossfire grinds through the sand.

our orders were easy

it's kill or be killed

Blood on both sides will be spilled

in the dawn they will pay

their lives as the price

history's written today

now that we are at war

with the axis again

this time we know what will come

(chours)

6th of june 1944

allies are turning the war

Normandy state of anarcha

overlord

(chorusx2)


	2. Evil Ways

yea so this chapter don't really revolve around Sabaton or Dropkick Murphys..instead it's made by the band Blue Saraceno...Enjoy their hit called...Evil Ways

Evil ways by Blue Saraceno

*guitar playing*

Well it's been so long

Long hard days

They don't say

God's changed my ways

changed my ways

Those Evil Ways...

*guitar starts playing again*

so I set out

'Cross that way

Strike them down

make them pay

change their ways

their evil way

*guitar starts going rock*

But I Can't Hide

Oooooo

And I won't hide

Ooooo Yeah

*guitar starts playing regular slow beat*

My evil Ways

*guitar playing*

I found out

Their hate grow cold

God rise up

dam my soul

Cause I an't changed

change my ways

I an't changed

So I won't hide

Ooooo

I won't hide

Oooooooooo Yeah

Well I can't hide

Ooooo

I can't hide

Ooooo ouh

My Evil Ways

(long solo)


	3. State of Massachusettus

State of Massachuttus by Dropkick Murphys

State of Massachuetts:

*Banjo playing irish then a rock guitar and drums join in*

She had excuses and she chose to use them

She was the victim of unspeakable abuses

Her husband was violent, malicious, and Distant

Her kids now belonged to the state of Massachusetts

They've been taken away, HEY!

They've been Taken away!

Billy was a bright one

Tommy's off his head

Mother loved them both the same

atleast that's what she said

I don't predict the future

I don't care about the past!

Send them both to DSS now you've had your chance

The poison stole your babies

The Judges took your rights

you can have your children

Or the night!

I suppose you been a victim

I expect you may have lied

if you've lost all ambition

won't you give this thing a try

If you can't and you fail you won't be the only loser

these kids don't stand a chance with you in their future!

they've been taken away! HEY!

They've been taken away

Billy was a bright one

Tommy off his head

Mother loved them both the same

atleast that's what she said

I don't predict the future

I don't care about the past!

Send them both to DSS now you've had your chance

The poison stole your Babies

the judges took your rights

You can have your children

or the night!

The poison stole you babies

the judges took your rights

you can have your children

or the night

Billy was a bright one

Tommy's off his head

mother loved 'em both the same

atleast that's what she said

I don't predict the future

I don't care about the past!

send them both to DSS

now you've had your chance!

The poison stole your babies

the judges took your rights

you can have your children

OR THE NIGHTTTTTTTT!

*banjo solo*


	4. Long Live The King

this is the song "Long Live The King" by sabaton...All Rights go to them so with the others to the people who own those songs...

*guitar playing*

Dreams are seidom Shattered

By a Bullet in the dark

Rulers come and Rulers go

Will our kingdom fall apart?

Who shall we turn to

when our leaders lost their hearts?

lives are lost but at what cost

will the grand dream fall apart?

killed by his own or by his foes

turned the tide

300 years still no one knows

The secret remains...

Broken Dreams So Grand

Sing of his final stand

Long live Carolus

Brought by Soldier's hands

Back to the Fatherland

Long Live Carolus Rex

Brought him back to Sweden

Where we Put him in a chest

Years of War and agony

Now the king can finally rest

Killed by his own or by his foes

Turned the tide

300 years still no one knows

The Secret remains...

Broken Dreams so grand

Sing of his Final Stand

Long Live Carolus

Brought by soldier's hands

back to the father land

Long Live Carolus Rex

*guitar solo*

For their honor

For their glory

For the men who fought and bled

A Soldier from Sweden remembers the dead

Broken Dreams so grand

Sing of his final Stand

Long Live Carolus

Brought By Soldiers hands

Back to the Fatherland

Long Live Carolus Rex

Broken Dreams so Grand "so Grand"

Sing of his final Stand

"sing of his final stand"

Long Live Carolus

"Long live Carolus"

Brought by soilders hands

"by soilders hands"

Back to the father land

"back to the fatherland"

Long live Carolus rex

"Long Live Carolus Rex"

Carlous Rex!

*end*


End file.
